


You're Not Alone

by casszepptraxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bunker Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know I have three other stories going, Light Angst, M/M, Mark of Cain, Men of Letters Bunker, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, One Shot, Protective Castiel, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Sleep, Supernatural - Freeform, sue me, writing to vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casszepptraxx/pseuds/casszepptraxx
Summary: Just a one shot based on season 10Not my characters but this is my writing :)_______© 2017, okapi427- ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. This book contains material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author.DO NOT POST THIS STORY ON ANY OTHER WEBSITE OR PLATFORM WITHOUT MY WRITTEN CONSENT. IF YOU SEE MY MATERIAL ON ANOTHER PLATFORM, CONTACT ME ASAP.





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernaturaI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaI/gifts), [LokiNeedsHugs1031](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/gifts), [angelofthequeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/gifts).



> I've had a bad few days so I just wanted to vent by writing. This probably isn't my best work but I still wanted to post it to give you guys some spare reading material while I work on the other stories <3 I'm hoping to update my Destiel Mermaid AU and my Destiel Doctor AU this week sometime. Thanks for being so patient. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Dean stared into the mirror, his green eyes filled with hatred, anger, and worst of all; hunger. But not the hunger that he normally felt. No, a bacon cheeseburger would not feed the hunger that was burying itself deep inside him. This hunger was a whole different type.

The hunger to _kill_.

Dean gritted his teeth as he looked down at the mark he was baring. When he signed on for this thing, he didn't think that it would be so bad. He's Dean Winchester for crying out loud. He knows how to kill every single thing that goes bump in the night and has fought-and won-against the Devil himself. He didn't think that a tiny little scar would try and control him in every way possible. 

Yet every night, since he took the mark from Cain, he had dreams. And those dreams slowly became intolerable and relentless, contending against every one of his morals so that they could become reality. He soon started to lose sleep, not wanting to relive the same dream over and over again. The screaming. The pain. The blood...

That was probably the worst part, the blood. Watching it fall onto the floor, watching it gather as the life left his victim's eyes. And what made him feel even worse was just how satisfactory it was for him. How much it soothed his hunger. He couldn't help the anger that surged through his body as he felt the mark ache once more, screaming for it's thirst to be satisfied.

"Dean?"

Dean stiffened, his grip tightening on the sink, as he looked behind his shoulder, his blood-shot green eyes meeting concerned blue ones. He cleared his throat and looked back down at the sink. "Yeah, Cass."

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he resisted the urge to flinch. "Dean, are you alright?"

Dean swallowed, his eyes closing shut at the question. He was so tired of hearing that question. Sam and Castiel asked him that almost everday, seeming to know the precise moment when Dean was trying to fight the urges, only fueling the urge more. "Yeah, Cass. I'm alright." he said as he pulled away from the sink. 

Castiel tilted his head with confusion. "I can sense you're-"

"Cass, I said I'm fine!" he snapped at him. "Seriously, just lay off." he muttered as he stretched his brawny muscles, resting his hands on his head before rubbing his face. He felt a rivulet of sweat on the back of his neck and he knew he needed to get some fresh air. Get out of the large bunker that was ironically suffocating him. "I'm going to go for a drive." he grumbled as he walked into the library and grabbed his jacket, his keys already in the secured pocket.

Castiel appeared in front of him, frowning with disapproval. "Dean, really, I think we should-"

"Oh my God, Cass!" he yelled. "Can't I have one moment of you not being up my ass all the time, along with Sam? What do I have to do to make it clear that I am perfectly fine?"

The angel lowered his eyes slightly. "Dean, I've been on this Earth since the second day of its' existence. I know what that mark possesses. I know that you aren't fine. If the Devil himself can't bare that mark without turning, then what makes you think you can?"

Dean stopped for a moment, his state demure, as he tried to process his thoughts and put them into concise words. "Because if I'm not fine, then who will be?" he said finally, his voice quavering slightly. 

Castiel blinked, astonished for a moment, but his posture soon returned back to it's normal, humane, self. "Dean, that isn't fair to yourself." he said as he moved closer. "This is an immoderate weight on your shoulders and you're for some reason convinced that you have to face it on your own."

Dean laughed sardonically. "Because that's how it's always been, Cass. That's just how life is. How _my_ life is. I break it, I fix it. Life's never been fair so why should it start now?" he asked while staring at him with dull eyes, concealing the self-hatred and anger. But mostly the sadness. 

Castiel stepped closer, catching Dean off guard. "Life works in very mysterious ways, Dean. I'm not going to let you kill yourself by giving into the mark and relinquishing your freedom to it's bloodlust. You are not in this alone and I will be damned if I just stand by and watch you suffer without doing anything in my power."

Dean let his eyes soften for a nanosecond before clearing his throat. "Fine." he said, setting his jacket down slowly. "Yeah, alright." he rubbed his face, suddenly feeling pure exhaustion as all of the sleep deprivation caught up with him. But he didn't want to sleep. Hell, he couldn't sleep if he _tried_. Everytime he slept, it was just the same dream. The only thing that even remotely changed was the people he killed. The only possible way he _might_ get sleep is by doing something that he rarely did. He looked down at the floor, feeling a blush creep up the back of his neck, to his cheeks, and stopping at the tips of his ears. "Hey, Cass..." he uttered.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, still letting relief flood through him now that he finally convinced Dean to give in and let himself and Sam help him. "Yes?"

"Could you... watch over me? While I sleep?" he asked with brevity, not wanting to make it any more awkward than it was for him. He had only asked this of Castiel three times before, and he discovered that he slept peacefully with the angel in the room.

Castiel's face softened at the question, his head nodding curtly. "Of course, Dean. It would be my pleasure." he said as two small dimples kissed either side of his cheeks.

Dean scrunched his nose slightly, the mark's craving for blood fading for the time being so that it wasn only just a dull ache. "Don't.... Don't say it like that ever again please." he teased lightly as he turned on his heel and started to walk towards his room, not helping the small smile that crept across his lips, curving them at the corners softly.


End file.
